Kinder des Waldes
thumb|250px|[[Blatt und einige Kinder des Waldes]] Die Kinder des Waldes (im Original: Children of the Forest) sind eine geheimnisvolle Spezies, die bereits vor den Ersten Menschen in Westeros lebten. Sie verfügen über magische Fähigkeiten und sollen selbst als Erwachsene wie Kinder aussehen. Seit langer Zeit hat sie keiner mehr gesehen und viele glauben sogar, dass es sie nie gab und sie nur ein Märchen wären. Doch die wenigen, die ihre Existenz nicht leugnen, zum Beispiel Maester Luwin, meinen, dass sie schon lange ausgestorben seien. Wie ihr Name bereits sagt, leben sie meist tief in den Wäldern versteckt. Die Gelehrten der Kinder des Waldes waren es angeblich, die die Gesichter der alten Götter in die Wehrholzbäume geritzt haben. Die Weisen der Kinder des Waldes nannte man “Grünseher”. Grünseher waren in der Magie sehr begabt und konnten durch Träume sehen, was in der Zukunft oder Vergangenheit geschehen ist oder wird. Geschichte Fest steht, dass die Kinder des Waldes die ersten Bewohner von Westeros waren. Sie jagten mit Waffen aus Obsidian, auch als Drachenglas bekannt. Seit wann die Kinder des Waldes in Westeros lebten, ist nicht bekannt; fest steht nur, dass ihre größtenteils friedliche Zeit endete, als die Ersten Menschen in Westeros einfielen. Diese waren mit Waffen aus Bronze ausgerüstet, welche den Klingen der Kinder des Waldes überlegen waren. Es folgte ein blutiger Krieg um die Vorherrschaft. In ihrer Verzweiflung setzten die Kinder des Waldes ihre Magie ein, um die Verbindung von Essos nach Westeros zu zerstören und die Ersten Menschen aufzuhalten. Doch es war zu spät. Die Trittsteine im Süden von Westeros nahe Dorne verweisen noch auf diesen Magieeinsatz. Im weiteren Verlauf der Kriege schufen die Kinder des Waldes die Weißen Wanderer, um die Menschen zu besiegen. Allerdings konnten die Kinder die Weißen Wanderer nicht kontrollieren. Schließlich jedoch, so die Legende, trafen sich beide Seiten um Frieden zu schließen. Im darauffolgenden Vertrag wurde den Ersten Menschen bis auf die Wälder fast alles an Land zugesprochen. Die Wälder sollten den Kindern des Waldes gehören. Im Laufe der Zeit begann eine Ära des Friedens und die Ersten Menschen nahmen sogar langsam die Religion der Kinder des Waldes an. Vor rund 8.000 Jahren fielen die Weißen Wanderer in Westeros ein. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es schließlich den Ersten Menschen und den Kindern des Waldes, sie zurückzuschlagen. Als die Andalen vor ungefähr 6.000 Jahren einfielen, änderte sich das alles grundlegend. Die Andalen fürchteten die Magie der Kinder des Waldes und jagten sie deswegen auf brutale Weise. Auch waren sie mit ihren Eisenwaffen den Ersten Menschen militärisch überlegen und konnten so große Teile von Westeros erobern. Im Namen der Sieben zerstörten sie zudem die Wehrholzbäume. Nur im Norden hielten sich die Ersten Menschen, während sich die Kinder des Waldes ganz zurückzogen und allmählich im Gedächtnis der Menschen in das Reich der Legenden überwanderten. Entwicklung Entwickler des Designs der Kinder des Waldes erklärten, dass die Kinder ein wenig elfisch aussehen, doch von ihrem Grundgerüst sich nicht weiter von den Menschen unterscheiden sollen (“We had to avoid the look of an elf or a fairy, while keeping the physiognomy of the actress unchanged.”) Karakter releases Game of Thrones Season 4 concept art. Michele Clapton klärte auf, dass die Kleidung, die die Kinder tragen, das jeweilige Wesen der Kinder darstellen sollen. Daher wurde darauf geachtet, dass die Kleidung aus organischem Material von Federn und Blättern bestehen ("Personally I took my lead from Jojen and Meera, their costumes have always been on the verge of being quite organic. And so the costumes that I've made are out of feathers and leaves.")Game of Thrones - Silk, Leather & Chainmail: Costumes of Season 4, während sie zusätzlich durch Animationen ihre Gesichtsform einen Flair für ein uraltes Wesen bekamen Game of Thrones: Children of the Forest (HBO). Bilder Kinder des Waldes Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art für die Kinder des Waldes Kinder des Waldes 1.jpg|Kind des Waldes in Staffel 4 Kinder des Waldes 2.jpg|Kind des Waldes in Staffel 4 605_DasTor_Blatt_und_Kinder_des_Waldes.jpg|Kinder des Waldes in Staffel 6 Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Children of the Forest fr:Enfants de la Forêt pl:Dzieci Lasu pt-br:Filhos da Floresta ru:Дети леса uk:Діти Лісу zh:森林之子 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Kinder des Waldes